Quiero vivir
by Armi
Summary: NaruIno, NS, SN, SS Han pasado los años, Ino recapacita y cambia de roles amorosos. Sin embargo, el rubio conoce lo que quiere: y Ino no esta en sus planes. Por otro lado, Sakura, juega aun dentro de sus confusiones. ¿Qué acabara pasando?


¡Buenas!

Ni idea de porque pongo ese escrito aquí, la verdad, hace mucho que lo escribí. En fin, para todo aquel que se lo lea, espero que disfruten de la lectura (si, no comento mucho últimamente).

¡Quiero carne!

No pregunten a que viene, tengo hambre.

_________________________________________________________________________

Todo estar dentro del mundo, ahora me siento fuera de todo: mi corazón me oprime y la respiración no me permite pensar en nada ¿me muero? Quizá sea eso. Al fin conseguiré descansar, aun que eso solamente sea después de mucho tiempo encerrada en esa cárcel blanca.

Todo empezó a finales del 2006, a Japón. En ese tiempo respiraba el aire libre y soñaba en el mañana, en ese tiempo en el que mi pelo era largo y mi alma libre y pura. Montaba en un mundo personal, lleno de aventuras, misterios y… muchas otras cosas, después de todo era mi mundo, y no el de cualquiera.

Respiraba de un modo entrecortado, en cuando el caballo paró, yo todavía estaba expresando mi cansancio. Quite mi pie derecho del estribo y baje por el lado contrario del usual, era raro en una amazona hacer eso, pero para mí eso era lo normal.

Baje y le puse la cabecera a mi caballo (claramente quitándole antes las bridas), acto seguido pase a ver que tal iba Naruto, el joven que en pocos años había pasado de caer del caballo sin ni si quiera ir al trote, a saltar metro veinte sin pocas faltas: pero poco se le halagaba, después de todo él tubo mucho tiempo por practicar debido a que a parte de tener un profesor particular a fueras de las clases conjuntas en la hípica, obtenía un profesor particular en el instituto, el que normalmente lo llevaba aquí a practicar.

Naruto me saludó en la mano, y le devolví la contesta.

Naruto me sonrió, y yo a él. Luego miro hacia la izquierda, y como no, se olvido de mi presencia, me supo mal: pero no podía decir nada. Sakura siempre fue su amor, él siempre me decía: "Quizá no sea bonita, quizá sea desagradable. Pero si algo tengo que decir, es que la amo, y no temo en demostrarlo", lo amo y no temo en demostrarlo, tienen gracia sus palabras: hablando como un filosofo, esperando un final semejante al que los filósofos esperan.

-¿Qué miras?- se acercó otro de los personajes, el chico de los sueños de cualquier chica, digamos que el casanova de mis sueños, hasta que un día crecí: y me entere de que los príncipes no existen, y que las que se nombran princesas, acaban convertidas en putas.- Me pensaba que yo te interesaba.

Me sorprendí de que él me hablara, normalmente hubiese pasado por mi lado. No sabía que decirle, poco me importaba lo que él pensase de mí, pero me incomodaba tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y tu?- Le respondí finalmente, con mi típico tono juguetón que pocas veces funciona.- ¿Mirando a Sakura?

El chico bufó y miro celosamente la escena que Naruto y Sakura compartían. Luego se fue. Y yo sonreí, resultado final: Ino uno, Sasuke cero.

Luego me fije con Naruto y Sakura, sonreí por dentro, debía empezar a olvidar al chico, después de todo ahora por fin tenía lo que quería, yo no debía estropearlo.

La yegua de mi lado me dio un golpe con la cabeza, llenándome de pelo el brazo de la camisa que llevaba, maldita yegua que le coge por rascarse en el peor momento.

-¡¿Estarás contenta, no?!- le exclamé a la yegua, volviéndome completamente loca, ¿Hablarle a una yegua, qué será lo próximo, un manicomio? vete a saber.- Esa camisa era de marca, tuve que trabajar muy duro por comprarla.

Y la yegua hizo caso omiso a mis exigencias, empezando una pelea únicamente soportable por su lado: no me entendía, y le daba igual lo que yo le dijera.

Me gustaría ser un animal a veces: sexto sentido, comida y establo gratis, sin problemas estúpidos ni exámenes, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Mire de nuevo a Naruto y a Sakura, en ese momento Naruto se despedía de Sakura mientras esa le despedía con la mano. Sakura sonrío y se puso las manos en el corazón. A veces envidiaba a Sakura, y a la vez me daba rabia: siempre lo trato mal, y ahora de repente le corresponde y no me mira por nada, pero no puedo criticarla. Eso me pasa por no lanzarme, es mi culpa y no la suya.

Miré otra vez a Sakura, esa vez estaba con Sasuke, miré de forma espeluznante con Sasuke le besaba y acariciaba. Ambos me miraron, y Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por la cintura, entonces susurro algo parecido a: "Eso es un secreto".

A las dos del medio día aun estaba mirando al vacío esperando que alguno de los dos volviese, y me diese explicaciones. Pero eso no iba a ser; la mañana siguiente, Sakura me lo negaría todo, Sasuke me miraría como una loca pervertida y si se lo dijese a Naruto, o me tomaría como loca o me diría algo.

No marche hasta que los gritos de mi padre me dejaron sorda por el móvil.

Al llegar a casa, los gritos me dejaron sorda directamente, según comprobé después, Shikamaru no pudo conseguir ocultar la verdad más de dos horas, según el "era problemático" y según mí "Nada era más complicado que mi padre". Luego, me duche y me puse el pijama, no podía llorar, era algo raro, pero no podía. Era como si esperara que lo peor fuera a pasar. Me tire a la cama y me puse a pensar un poco de todo.

Empezaban las vacaciones de navidad, por eso el instituto cerraba: ya no le podía decir mucho a Hinata, aun que estaría bien no verla durante un tiempo, me dolía verla con Gaara, sobretodo por mi "suerte" con los amores (que se me entienda el sarcasmo).

Recordé una conversa, también, que tuvimos Naruto y yo, en la que me explicaba como amaba a su Sakura, y como pensaba hacérselas pagar a Sasuke, yo le contestaba que no tenía nada que hacer contra Sasuke (en plano broma, en ese tiempo Sasuke ya no me gustaba). Pero él se enfado y yo le reí la gracia, era gracioso verlo enfadado como un mono.

Y me dormí, me dormí a las tres sabiendo que dentro de cinco horas iba a desoertarme. Mal dormir lleva a mal despertar, hasta tal punto que no sabía ni si me acordaba de mi nombre.

Sakura, Sasuke y, Naruto. Maldito sea el que crease la memoria. Encendí mi ordenador, a espera de algo mejor que hacer: vi un mensaje de Sai. Una de las pruebas que una chica puede caer dos veces en la misma piedra. Enamorada de un gay, ¿Algo más, por favor?

El mensaje retomaba una conversación de antaño, que hablaba muy por encima de Naruto, y por su lado de Kakashi, y pensar que el profesor que nos vendría también sería homo, para que luego me digan que me pasan cosas normales. Siguiendo eso, Sai me comentaba una conversación muy rara que se había encontrado entre Sasuke y Sakura. Era hacía poco, según él dijo, a Sakura se le escapo un comentario y le paso la conversación. Sakura no sabía que a mí me gustaba Naruto, pero en mi mente no cabía la idea de que pudiese engañarlo.

Sai decía que la conversación era rara, y en realidad era tan rara como yo cotilla: me la leí toda. La conversación era por medida de Messenger, en ella Sasuke le decía a Sakura que dejase a Naruto y esa le daba largas, en un pun to de la conversación Sakura le preguntaba porque tantas prisas a que le dejara y porque quería que dejase a Naruto, la contesta de ese fue: "Porque yo ya he disfrutado de su compañerismo, pero prefiero el tuyo, te quiero por mí sola, sea o no egoísta", en eso Sakura se desconectaba dejando un prematuro "Tengo que irme" y un "adiós".

Me leí la conversación cuatro veces por lo menos, y aun no me lo tragaba. ¿En qué me había metido?

Sai me mandaba recuerdos, a mí y a Naruto.

Regiré mi cuarto, después de releer el mensaje y me encontré con una vieja foto de Sakura y yo, ¿Qué le había pasado? No la entendía, en esos momentos la detestaba, hasta tal punto que, en cuando lo vi, la foto ya estaba hecha añicos. La odiaba casi tanto como me odiaba.

Llame a Naruto por el móvil, y espere los cinco minutos más exesperantes de mi vida. Sonó el contestador, tome aire intentando no desanimarme y decidí la opción de dejarle un mensaje:

-Naruto, soy Ino. Siento el retraso de la llamada, pero necesito hablar contigo. Si me aprecias en algo, por favor vete a la hípica a las dos y media. Nos vemos, adiós.

Cerré el móvil y guarde la conversación en el ordenador. Miré por última vez el mensaje de Sai, y lo agradecí en un débil susurro.

Era la una.

Viendo el tiempo sobrante y exasperante decidí ya estar ahí por si Naruto decidía llegar más temprano, espere más de la media hora acordada. Me pregunté si Naruto no habría o si leído el mensaje que le deje en el móvil. Finalmente, deje todo el material bien ordenado, y me fui a casa de Naruto. Ya estuve una vez ahí, en cuando Sakura me lo presentó hace casi dos años.

Al llegar a la casa tuve que asegurarme si era o no su casa. Un lugar visto que si, llame el timbre, sin embargo nadie contestaba. Inspeccioné los alrededores de la casa, para finalmente ver unas escaleras que debían dar a la habitación del rubio (cosa que oliendo comida pasada una ya se sabe que esta en la habitación de alguien). Escuchaba extraños ruidos en la habitación de al lado, no tardé más de cinco minutos en saber lo que eran.

-Cerda frentona-murmuré pesadamente, notando mis sollozos. ¿Alguna vez alguien se había parado a pensar qué sentía yo? Lo dudo.- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Cogí el móvil y le envíe un mensaje: "Mira al árbol de la tercera fila". Cogí el portátil, que llevaba para mostrarle la conversación. Coloque a la pantalla una barra de la conversación, en la que Sai había resaltado en letra roja: "Sasuke te quiero".

Después de colocar el portátil, me fui corriendo. No quería ver a Sakura salir de la casa, y menos ver como Naruto se despedía de ella y me gritaba. Ya, todo era un lío: Dos días, solamente en dos días, Sakura había hecho más feliz a Naruto de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho con ochenta años, pero ella le iba a matar en un solo segundo. Quizá no hubiese sido bueno enseñárselo, pero… ¿Hacerle vivir en una mentira?

Y recogí la moto y escuche el móvil sonar, y me mire con desgana el servidor, mientras me ponía el casco y observaba el móvil. Un mensaje nuevo, me leí el mensaje mientras la moto tiraba: era de Naruto. Mis ojos se abrieron, el móvil captó mi total atención. El ruido sordo del claxon del coche no me despertó. Era un mensaje largo, así que lo avance hasta al final, leyendo la última frase: "No vuelvas a llamarme" Grite, no sé si por la frase o bien por que el camión no pudo pisar el freno: No vuelvas a llamarme. Las últimas frases que podría y podré oír de alguien.

Cierro los ojos, con el rostro hundido en la cera, todo es blanco y se va oscureciendo, noto como si estuviese lloviendo, pues tengo la cabeza húmeda, pero podría ser otra cosa. Noté como alguien me cogía la mano, gire la cabeza.

-Tengo frío-susurré mediante las pocas palabras que mi boca podía decir.- Déjame dormir.

No sé cuantas veces repetí eso, pero el sueño me llamaba, note como la madre se alejaba y noté el daño picante de mi pierna derecha. ¿Llovía? No lo sé, mi cabeza cada vez estaba más húmeda.

Nadie me dijo nada, pero todo el mundo gritaba. Morí sabiendo lo que ya supe: que él no quería que lo llamase.

Al cabo del tiempo, todo volvió a ser como antes: Sai, por fin entiendo de sentimientos, se ve que el primero que experimentó fue la culpabilidad, de tal forma que al volver les dejo claro a sus padres lo que pensaba y lo que era: podía ser homosexual, pero continuaba siendo su hijo, y tendrían que aceptar su relación con Kakashi, si querían verlo ahí. Hinata, entristecida culpo a Naruto por el problema (chico que fue muchísimas veces interrogado, según parece mi móvil sobrevivió con el "No vuelvas a llevarme", que bochorno, todo el pueblo sabía nuestra historia. Por otro lado, Gaara culpó a Sakura, todo parecía un concurso. Naruto al leer el mensaje, dejo a Sakura. Aun a veces le veo viniendo a disculparse, ¿Porqué nunca se disculpó en cuando estaba de carne y huesos? Sakura, creo que lleva un año con Sasuke, aun que no sé si llevarán mucho más, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el rollo de ese con Naruto en una noche de borrachera… No lo sé. A mí no me gusta estar aquí, siendo secundaria, me gustaría despertarme y darme cuenta que tengo 40 años, tengo dos hijos y un marido perfecto, pero no es así: Estoy muerta, enterrada con la edad de 16 años, crimen: la verdad, muerte: el amor.

Aprecia la vida, porqué pese a que te pasen cosas malas es la vida, y aun que algún día vengas al lugar donde yo estoy, vívela y destruye la muerte, muérete de felicidad y no de agonía, porque es una muerte muy mala, y no obtiene cura.

Quiero despertar.

Quiero caminar.

Quiero soñar.

Quiero dar.

Quiero soñar.

Quiero caminar.

Quiero despertar.

Quiero vivir.

I hope you love it, yeah

Que pasen un buen día. Y aun tengo hambre, y la tele se siente pop, y a mi ¿qué me importa? Si se siente pop me dice tanto como que si esta hippie.

Bye:,


End file.
